lookoutarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Lookout
Lookout is a User-Fan-Fiction Story by Zion3xX. For character information go here, for power rankings go here. Enjoy. Chapter 1: The Man of Sound Its a sunny day on Earth within the Lookout HQ. The Lookout President, Elizabeth calls all members to the conference room. After a few minutes, the room fills and is dead silent. The room is set up similar to the senate with Elizabeth in front of the sitting members. She speaks; "Hello, Lookout Members. I trust you are enjoying your day. As usual, I'll cut right to the chase and be as professional as possible. There's a disturbance on Planet Exom, I need a group of 5 to go scout it out and handle it. I've already selected the five for the job." There is currently 3 empty seats, belonging to Tenchi, Leo, and Geti. All X ranking members, excused from petty missions as such. Elizabeth continues; "I want Mars, Alissa, Elcid, and Nikad on this mission." Mars thinks to himself, "Hmph. Guess I'll have to carry the team on my back again." Being an S rank, he will undoubtably be the strongest member of this squad. "However" Elizabeth continues, I will do something I normally do not. I will send another S Rank on the mission to supervise. Kuzon, I wan't you leading this squad." She says. Mars frowns, and turns to Kuzon. Kuzon is surprised but nods, and says "Yes, Ma'am" as he stands and walks to the door. Mars, and the other 3 members follow behind as the room clears out. They walk into a briefing room to the right, while everyone else exits into the HQ to the left. "Alright, members." Elizabeth says as she enters behind them. "There is some wacko causing a ruckus on Exom. He has some form of sound manipulation, and we've concluded that he is an A-Ranked enemy. He is not someone to be taken lightly." She pauses, and turns to Mars. "I-" Mars begins but he is cut off by Kuzon's voice. "I've already got a plan." Kuzon says looking at her, Mars looks at him briefly, but lowers his head in agreement. "Very well, its time for you to take off." She says. The group walk to a ship. They enter but Mars stops outside. Kuzon stops just inside and turns to Mars. "You aren't coming?" He asks. "I'll fly" Mars replies. The ship closes and initiates on its 20 minute flight to Planet Exom. 20 minutes pass and they arrive. Mars is standing at the landing point. The group exits, and Kuzon immediately begins to rally them. "Alright. Stay vigallent, squad. Alissa, I want you to scout the North, that's where the disturbance is coming from." "Got it" She replies, dashing off North to scout. "Elcid, you set the jamming devices I told you about." Kuzon demands. "Yessir." Elcid says, dashing to place them. Kuzon turns to Nikad, whose wondering aimlessly. He sighs and turns to Mars. Mars speaks before Kuzon can, "You don't have to order me around. I'm an S rank just like you. I could handle this mission all on my own.." Mars says. Kuzon smirks, "I agree, but isn't this much more fun?" He says smiling. "No. Its a waste of time." He replies. "I beg to differ. Its a great way to gain experience." Kuzon says, turning off towards Alissa and Elcid who have returned. "He's heading our way" Alissa says. "Alright, the plan is that we'll ambush him. Run him through the jammer, jamming his electronics. I am told his sound manipulation comes from a mechanism around his face." Kuzon says confidently. 2 minutes pass, and Nikad stands in the open while everyone is in position. The man comes dashing, jumping and kicking at Nikad. Nikad dodges and cackles. Alissa and Elcid jump out from behind some shrubs and fire small Kasai balls. They hit the area around him and explode, causing dust to fly into the air. The jammer is activated and the man jumps from the smoke. Kuzon stands and speaks; "We've been sent to kill you. This doesn't have to be this way if you just give yourself up." "Y-You fool!" The man's voice is robotic, and filled with static. He begins to chuckle. "This electronic device wasn't enhancing my ability." He says before the device falls from his face to the ground. He speaks and the ground rumbles, "It suppressed it! You've simply unleashed my power!" He says as he screaches causing a shockwave to hit the squad. Kuzon looks shocked, he thinks to himself. "If he was an A-Rank while suppressed then he's definitely a S Ranked, or even X Ranked fighter... Perhaps me and Mars should take this.." Kuzon gets into a fighting stance, "You three stand down. Me and Mars will take this.." He hears no reply, and looks around with Mars in sight. "Mars?!" He questions. Mars is no where to be found. The man suddenly appears in front of Kuzon, kicking him dead in the mouth. This causes Kuzon to slide backwards, caught off guard. "He's most certainly stronger than me in this form.. But if I transcend, I'll be out of commision for a weak from fatigue.." Kuzon thinks. He speaks to his squad, "Okay, guys. We'll do this as a team." The squad surrounds the man in a square. The man smirks, he jumps in the air and yells downwards shooting a sonic boom at the 4. They each jump back and away from the boom, he lands and looks around, taking in the scene. His body gets surrounded by a fuzziness in the air. Nikad charges at him aimlessly and tries to punch him. The man just stands, Nikad slows down in the fuzziness, and quickly jumps away, speaking gibberish. "Those must be sound waves. He's vibrating his body at an extremely high rate of speed somehow. The vibrations slow you down, and damage your body." Kuzon thinks, he looks around without making a move. Elcid fires a small Kasai ball at the man. Its stopped in the fuzziness and sent back at him. Elcid's eyes widen and he jumps away. The ball hits the spot he was at and explodes. The man then goes on the offensive. With the vibrations around his body he charges Kuzon. Kuzon darts backwards, conjuring a small blade to defend himself as he evades the vibrations. As he jumps back the man keeps charging, Kuzon continues to evade. The two get some distance away and the squad follows. Mars watches from a far away cliff. He thinks; "Pathetic.." He then begins to follow from a distance. Kuzon stops and the man stops some yards away. "Will you just run all day?" The man asks. Kuzon grunts and grits his teeth. He thinks, "We can't hit him..." Suddenly the man dashes. Kuzon tries to evade but can't move. He feels like his body is asleep and like small needles are poking all over his body. "H-He extended the vibrations right on top of me! I'm so far within that I can't move!" Kuzon thinks as the man charges. The man punches Kuzon in the face and stomach rapidly. Kuzon grunts and coughs up blood while the man continues to punch. The squad assemble outside the vibrations. "He extended the vibrations even further. We can't even get within 40 yards of him, and Kuzon is stuck within the eye of the storm!" Alissa says in a panicked voice. Kuzon is continued to be punched and hurt by the vibrations. Without transforming, Kuzon opens his 3rd eye very slightly and see's Mars as he stands from far watching. "M-Mars!" He thinks. "That bastard!" He begins to use his telepathy to contact Zion, but its jammed by the vibrations. The man stops punching, and grabs Kuzon by the face. He pulls Kuzon's face exremely close like he's going to kiss him or something. "This hurt enough? Boy?" He asks. "N-Not at all..." Kuzon says with blood leaking from the corner of his mouth. "Heh. Guess I'll just finish it then." He says, he chops Kuzon in the legs. Kuzon is now on his knees. He raises his hand and a spear conjures within his hands and he aims it down on Kuzon. Kuzon clenches his eyes closed and as the man is ready to throw the spear down on his face, a needle comes and stabs him in the arm. The conjured spear dissolves to dust. Mars had thrown a needle so small it made it through the tiny vibrations. "But how?!" The man asks, suddenly without his control, the vibrations stop. Looking towards Mars, his face of shock goes to fear. He slowly turns his face to the right, at Kuzon. Kuzon is now standing, towering over him in his transcended state. The man quivers in fear. "I-I surrender!" He says. "Too late." Kuzon says as he clasps his hands together. "He'll be out of comission for a week. Heh, may as well make it not worth his time." Mars thinks. Kuzon seperates his clasped hands and a ball of energy forms. He raises it over his head and suddenly the many is slashed through the neck. Kuzon's face is shocked. "H-He didn't..." Kuzon looks over to Mars with his 360 view. He has a smirk on his face. "He w-wasted my time... B-Bastard" Kuzon thinks as the energy ball dissolves and he reverts to his base and falls to one knee. Elcid and Alissa rush to his side and put his arms over their shoulders and help him to the ship. Mars flickers away and teleports back to the HQ, leaving the squad to handle the trip home... Chapter 2: Elcid vs Mars! Feelings Mutual! Category:Pages added by Zion3x